Lollipop
by MaruneKaite
Summary: "It's not… that I hate lollipops," Sasuke sighed, thinking how he would say this to the dobe. "I just… like another flavor." SasuNaru. Oneshot.


Lollipop – SasuNaru Oneshot

Naruto loved lollipops. He especially loved those orange-flavored ones.

Yes, he very much did.

There was never a day where you would see him without his lollipop. He had tons of them that no one would ever guess how much he'd been hiding in his backpack, in his room, under his table– everywhere. The people he hung out with even swore he could conjure the little sweets out of nowhere. His love for these cavity-inviting flavorful spheres would make him swear he'd love you forever once given to him as a gift. This proved that this loud brainless boy loved lollipops as much as a certain emo boy's hand loved a certain blonde's ass, period.

Though sometimes, this bothered the Uchiha very, very much.

You see, the Uchiha still had his fantasies and seeing Naruto licking lollipops… it was way too much for his already-suffering 'little self'. Whenever he saw Naruto with his lollipop, he couldn't help but stare at the way Naruto's tongue would swirl around the circular object, licking everywhere until it was slick and wet. The way he would suck it, as if wanting its juice to be his at the very moment. The way his saliva would sometimes sneak out from his mouth, finding it very full inside with the lollipop and extra liquid it was excreting.

This excited the brunette way too much that he was afraid he might wet his pants being aware with what might be being excreted down _there_ with his un-Uchiha-like fantasies. He sometimes even wondered if Naruto's tongue was good in other fields such as… in bed.

But nevertheless, Uchiha was an Uchiha. He had his Uchiha pride. And if his inner fantasies were to be revealed to the outside world, he and his reputation for being a smartass I-don't-give-a-damn-about-your-face would die. He could imagine what his father would say and he didn't like that very much. Sasuke made a face at this. Sometimes being a closet gay wouldn't be so bad… if you had your reasons.

"Oi, teme. Were you even listening to me?" Naruto demanded, clearly aggravated at Sasuke's random face of self-denial.

"Usuratonkachi," came the Uchiha's all-too-familiar remark. He regained his composure and quickly threw his smart-assed comments. "You know I never do."

"Grrr… baka teme," Naruto pouted as he unwrapped another lollipop and put it in his mouth. "I'll repeat it again! Why don't you like lollipops? It's even better than those onigiri that you love eating so much. First of all, lollipop is sweet! It melts in your mouth and you can savor the–"

"That's simple," Sasuke cut in, wanting to end the blonde's excessively loud ranting right away. He knew what kind of things he would be able to think of in the middle of it. He didn't want that, of course. "It's because you eat it. I don't eat things that losers eat. Besides, I hate sweets."

"That's not… HEY. Who you callin' a loser, teme?" Naruto growled as Sasuke smirked. "Anyways, stop changing the subject! Tell me the real reason why you hate lollipops!"

Sasuke groaned in his head. Once Naruto asked him a question and he didn't answer it, Naruto would always bug him about it, day and night until Sasuke would give in. And in this case, Sasuke decided to let it out. Although… he knew it was going to be hard to explain this to his desired companion.

"It's not… that I hate lollipops," Sasuke sighed, thinking how he would say this to the dobe. "I just… like another flavor."

"Another flavor?" Naruto pondered for a while before breaking off to his well-known toothy grin. "Well, tell me, Sasuke-teme, so I can get some for you! I have other flavors at home. You can also–"

"I don't mean those kinds of flavors, Naruto," Sasuke sighed again, feeling a blush creep onto his face. This time, it was his turn to grimace. This was very un-Uchiha-like to blush like this. "I meant something else. It's… i-its's a rare flavor." Again, how un-Uchiha-like to stutter.

"Oh…" Naruto pondered again, racking his brain for some other flavors that he could think of that suited Sasuke's taste. Once he couldn't think of anything else, he glared at the brunette beside him and threw a fit. "Just tell me, teme!"

Sasuke felt his blush darken a bit more as he turned his head away from Naruto. He wanted to think about his choices more but with Naruto nagging him, it was unlikely to happen.

Maybe he should tell Naruto.

"Oi, teme! Tell me now!"

Maybe he shouldn't. He's going to screw his Uchiha pride and his pride as a man.

"Sasuke-teme! Are you even listening to me?"

But if he was going to tell Naruto, Naruto would be his (yes, he concluded that and confirmed it already) and he wouldn't have to worry about his inner fantasies. He loved Naruto anyway… and love knows no boundaries.

"OI. TEME!"

Ah. Screw Uchiha pride! This bitch is his!

As Naruto was about to launch himself onto Sasuke, said brunette grabbed the blonde's collar with his other hand and pulled the lollipop with the other then drew his lips to his own, forcing his mouth to open and tasting the thick orange juice that came from Naruto's favorite treat. He then pulled away and hid the darkened blush on his face with his bangs.

"The flavor I like… is you," Sasuke muttered this, enough for the blonde to hear.

Sasuke felt Naruto's stare on him before he felt a hand on his own. Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto grinning, his hand gripping Sasuke's and pulling him to what seemed like the direction of Naruto's house.

"Well, teme, why didn't you say so?"

And they spent the night together, both licking their new-found favorite flavor of lollipop.


End file.
